A typical design for a radio base station (RBS) (e.g., a 19″ radio base station) requires a separate power distribution unit (PDU) to feed and transfer power to the base station's baseband digital unit (BDU) and radio units (RU). This requires many power cables between the PDU and components of the base station (e.g., BDU and RUs) to supply the power. The typical design and power architecture is not energy efficient due to, among other things, the many cables needed to deliver power from the PDU to the BDU and RUs. These cables create a high power distribution loss. The power losses in the PDU and cables are very high compared to the total system power efficiency (distributed transfer power from the AC line to the DC loads). Another problem in a high capacity installation is that the number of cables required in the system create an inflexible design. With all the required cables, the RBS system is not a true plug and play system. Another problem caused by the power distribution cables is the time consuming aspect of the cable installation when manufacturing the RBS in the factory.
What is desired, therefore, is a new and improved power distribution architecture.